Forget-Me-Not
by NutCracker1911
Summary: I was there in your suffering and pain. And now you're free. I love you and you're always dear to me. Goodbye my friend, I'll see you again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi guys. Welcome to my first fiction ever since I join this wonderful community. This fic is dedicated to my best friend's father who passed away last night because of cancer. He is a very wonderful man who I think didn't really deserve this to be honest. While he's suffering, he's still there to help people and motivated many people who looked at his condition. He's a figure who I admired a lot, and it literally crushed my heart when I heard the news about his death. But on the other side I'm happy to know that he's finally freed from his suffering. Good bye, Uncle, I'll see you again…

English is not my mother language so forgive me for any grammar mistake and misspelling.

And sorry if the character seems OOC.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Gintama. It belong to the genius gorilla Sorachi Hideaki.

 **Forget-Me-Not**

Chapter 1

The month of summer always felt like hell to me. The scorching July sun never failed to induced my sweat pouring from pore of my skin. Air Conditioner who had been with me since the first day I moved in had already show some sign that indicated his age of 25 year. This summer will be wonderful with my sweat pouring like mad. Just great.

I stared from my apartment window at the second floor while eating my doughnut, my favorite breakfast of all time before I went to school. Well, not just breakfast though. A Forget-Me-Not grew in the sidewalk across the street. I released some breath that I unconsciously held when a few children walking passed the street and almost step the flower.

This is already one of my morning routine, watching this single flower that I accidently found years ago. I don't know why, but this flower took my attention since I found it. Usually this kind of flowers grew clustered in one place. But only this single flower successfully bloomed into a beautiful bright sapphire blue flower. It looked strong even though the weather is not that friendly this past year, made me admired its toughness.

Just like Kagura….

But this past year there's something different with this flower. It seem withered because of the heat.

I would never forgot that day. 2 years ago. First day of summer seem like a good day to me, even though the sun scorching like mad and the crowd annoyed me. As always, I walked to my class, ready for another day.

"Good morning Nobu-chan. Great weather today, isn't it. What wrong, you look like you have a lot in mind. Does the heat today influenced you that much?" Kagura greeted me that day with a smile and a sukonbu in her mouth, just like every day, even though she's the one that usually can't stand the heat.

How could I didn't looked like this when her bright face accompanied by Okita-san's face who, even though looked as deadpanned as ever, but if you looked closely into his eye you can see some emotion swirling in it. Anger, frustration, and most importantly, hopelessness…

Can you imagine what I felt when Kagura explained that she had a liver cancer with a bad prognosis, and she explained it just like how we conversed everyday. I know that Hepatitis B could became a liver cancer one day, but I still couldn't believed that the blood that supposed to save her from that accident few years ago will led cancer this fast.

And she said it casually, like it didn't matter to her. Did she know that cancer was suppose to be deadly.

"Well, human will die in the end. I guess mine is just came a little faster than you guys. Of course I felt depressed, and sometime anger crossed my mind. Like what have I done to suffer from this. But I know that this is my fate. At least I know that my life meant something, even though its just a moment. I already content with my life."

But what about your family… friends... me…

You helped me when I first move into this school. We fight together, laugh together, cry together. You are my first friend whom I willingly share my doughnut to.

What about Okita Sougo…

Okita Sougo, your rival that never failed to annoyed you since the first day. Okita Sougo, your best friend that filled your day with laughter. Okita Sougo, your boyfriend who is always there in happy or sad moment.

"It felt like hammer strike down my head when I first heard of the news. I'm devastated, but I know that she's the one who suffered the most. So I have to stay strong in front of her, and I'll be right beside her even if she didn't need me to." Well, you said that, but everyone can looked through your deadpanned face how you're suffering from this. Not like I was any better…

I didn't even noticed until Ginpachi sensei told me that my performance in class were declining. I even let that glass-wearing human beat me in kendo class last weak. I guess I really am devastated from the news.

I'll never forgot that day, for that was the first time I noticed the flower withered.

The beauty of a flower may not last forever….. but it's not like I couldn't do anything to preserve it for any longer….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hey guys. Welcome to chapter 2 of my fic. First of all I want to say my thanks for people who watch my fic, and especially those who favorited or reviewed this fic. It means a lot to me, seeing how this is my first time ever I wrote some fic, and especially because this fic means a lot to me as I dedicated this to my best friend's father who, as I said earlier, died because of cancer 3 days ago.

Please enjoy this fic, and I'm sorry for grammar error, misspelling, or character OOC

 **Disclaimer** : How I wish I own Gintama. I'll put more Okita x Kagura in there hehehe

 **Forget-Me-Not**

Chapter 2

People said that my heart was as cold as ice, emotionless, never falter in any condition I'm in. From a small thing such as a 70 in my test or even a big one such as when I was rejecting some confession. Even when I didn't ate a doughnut a whole day, my cool didn't waver.

But here I am, for the first time ever worrying over a meaningless Forget-Me-Not across the street.

I never though I could still have this kind of side in me….

I'm a vice president of disciplinary squad in my school. I was feared by people around me because of my superiority in grade and kendo. I didn't know how many time I'm in danger fighting some delinquents outside the school. I never lose to anybody, anything, and I didn't plan to.

But did you know how much effort I gave just to keep a Forget-Me-Not from withering?

Every morning and evening I never forgot watered it to kept it moist.

 _Kagura suddenly collapse in the middle of the class. Ginpachi sensei took her immediately to the Edo Hospital. Is it because of the new flavored doughnut that I gave her during lunch?_

In the heavy rain and wind I stayed by it side all night covering it with a bucket to kept it save.

 _I visited Kagura right after school. You see, every time I visited her I always bought some note and not to forgot, her favorite, a box full of sukonbu. But that day I bought something extra, a wig that match her bright orange hair that was fall out due to the treatment they gave her. "Arigatou, Nobu-chan." Ah... how I wonder what could I do to preserved that smile in her face._

I diligently prune some parasite and kill some meaningless pest that threaten its growth.

 _There's another fool try to pick a fight with us, even though today was such a rare day that Kagura was allowed to walk outside the hospital for a while. I immediately fought them, not allowing even one finger touched Kagura. "Mou, Nobu-chan. At least give me one for me to fight." Kagura pouted that cute face of her. I couldn't fathom the idea about how she could think of fighting with that fragile condition of her. Well, but that's the Kagura whom I know and love._

I did everything I could, but the flower kept withering everyday

" _We're truly sorry, but there's nothing we could do. Right now we can only help relieve her pain and hope that she can live the remaining of her life happily." The words the doctors told me earlier remained in my head as I saw Kagura through the hospital window sleeping peacefully because of the morphine they gave. I never was a smart one in regard of my own emotion, but right now I know that one emotion I felt. Hopelessness…._

Today I visited Kagura again, right after the school. I could already see many people visited her. Ginpachi sensei, Shimura siblings, even upperclassmen such as Sa-chan and Student Council president, Kondo Isao, visited her, told her some funny story that happened today in the school. Seeing her laughter made me wish how this cancer never happened to her.

Everyone were there…..all except Okita Sougo….

I know that he was busy with the election of the next Student Council president. He was always admired Kondo-san, so he always thought that it's important to get that seat. Especially when her most hated person in the world, Hijikata Toushiro, also join the election this year. The stake were high, and I know that he was pressured to win this election.

But was he that busy that he couldn't visit Kagura, even once?

And he called himself her boyfriend.

The clock in the wall had already shown 6 pm, time for me to go home. Today I felt like going to the shrine, just to got a get well soon charm to Kagura. But as soon as I got to the shrine, I saw some figure praying in there. I went to looked for that man only to show a person I know well.

Okita Sougo.

Unconsciously I went to hide in the nearby wall. Please kept in mind that I'm not influenced by Sa-chan enough to became a stalker. I just, well, curious, as to why some jerk who even forgot his own girlfriend suffering in the hospital for his own miniscule problem went around praying in the shrine. Eh, maybe for his success. Well, I guess he didn't forgot Kami-sama exist, seeing how he was called Prince of the Planet Sadist in our school.

I saw him bought some charm that I couldn't look because of our distance and went from the shrine to the hospital. Is that why I never saw him visited Kagura every time I went there, because he always went there late enough near the visiting hour?

In the room I saw him sat beside the bed where Kagura lied sleeping peacefully, which I guess because of the morphine, again. I saw how he caress her cheek far more gentle than anything I ever saw. He told her stories that happened today in school, not so different than what everyone told earlier that day, but with emotions that I never thought he had, seeing how stoic he was usually.

"China, you are the strongest rival I've ever fought. So don't you dare lose from this fight. I miss how we spar each other everyday. Get well soon, please." A kiss in her knuckle. "You know, no matter what, I'll always love you."

He left the charm that he bought earlier in her hand, and then left the room. Seeing he went to his house, I also went home, couldn't forgot what I saw earlier. I guess he does love her after all.

Outside the drizzle began to fell. Summer rain would poured heavily. I'd better went home as fast as I could and took the bucket to cover the flower tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey guys, so this is the final chapter of Forget-Me-Not. Thanks for staying and reading this fic, it means a lot to me. Today my best friend's father was supposed to be buried, but I cant go because I had an exam T_T. Anyway, please enjoy.

Forgive me for any grammar error and misspelling, seeing that English is not my mother language. Also if the character seems OOC, please forgive me for that too.

 **Disclaimer** : Gintama belong to the its rightful owner, Sorachi Hideaki

 **Forget-Me-Not**

Chapter 3

"Imai-san, I understand that you really care about that flower across the street. But don't you think that you went overboard with it? I'm worried about you. Beside, that flower has already beyond saving. There's nothing you can do about it."

Bullshit. I know I could still do something, anything. Watch me. This flower will survive and back to normal, strong and healthy flower.

At least that's what I thought. But the truth is, even with all my effort, the flower kept withering.

I hate this. I'm a person who took control of their own life. Anything I want, I'll get it, even by all means. Haven't I told you, that I'll never lose to anyone, anything?

And for the first time in my life, I had to admit that I can't win against fate.

But even though I knew the fact, my mind kept telling me that no, this is not the end, that even with 0.01% chance, this flower could survive.

I refuse to admit that this flower would wither, that Kagura would die…

And apparently there's someone who though the same with me. "Don't put up that face. China had never lost to anybody, and this thing isn't an exception. Beside…" Okita Sougo turn his back to me, "…She won't die, not until we settle our score." I could only gaze upon his back that slowly gone as he walk away from me who sat in Kagura's desk as the sky turn red and the setting sun could be seen outside the window. Shame. That's what I felt, what's with me being consoled by my number one enemy.

But if I thought about it, I guess that's the first time we could agreed about something.

88888888

Today is summer holiday. After I watered the flower I hurriedly went to Kagura's house. Last week the doctors told her that she'd better treated at home, so she could spent her last moment with everyone she loved. Today our classmate and everyone who knew Kagura in school had made an appointment to visited her.

Kagura didn't looked like a sick patient should, at all. She's smiling brilliantly, and we even saw that she's making some campaign for the student council president election when we walked in her room. I stood beside her door in her room while watching everyone talked to Kagura, seeing that I'm not comfortable with people.

Then I noticed something. Despite that everyone trying to gave some word of encouragement to her, Kagura was actually the one that pull it off. "Don't worry Gorilla, you'll get anego someday, if you stop your habit of stalking her.", "Nah, I guess I cant die yet, at least not until Sadist won that election.", "Of course I'm sad and even angry sometime, but I know that this is my fate. I don't have any regret, because I know that I had live to the fullest, and that's what it meant to be living, right?"

And it's true. She's never looked remorse and I never heard that Kagura regret something. She did what her heart told her to do, not thinking of what everyone said to her. And even in this state, she's just kept smiling. Everyone in the hospital who looked at her couldn't help but felt motivated to kept fighting, or at least never give up before even trying. Without her even realize, Kagura's thought and action affect people around her.

Suddenly I remembered what's the meaning of Forget-Me-Not in flower language. True love, memories, _don't forget me_. In 16 year of her life, Kagura manage to grew her presence in the hearts of many people.

And for the first time since this ordeal, I accept the fact that Kagura could leave me anytime soon.

88888888

For some nights I kept having sleepover in Kagura's house, to play with her and even help her with anything. Her older brother by 2 year, Yato Kamui, who looked exactly like her carbon copy, even though seems really creepy and annoying but I know we had something in common, beside our sadistic tendency, and that is our duty to be there with Kagura in her need.

At the end of August, a day after hearing that Hijikata Toshiro step down from the election, Kagura's condition suddenly drop really fast. I didn't even manage to catch a z to watch over her with Kamui and, even though I hate it, Okita Sougo.

It felt odd. Of course there's sad and anger, but what I felt the most that time was not something I expect it to be. Relief. Relief that Kagura was finally be freed from all her suffering for this last few year.

Two night after that, in the middle of the night, as I walked to Kagura's room bringing some oxygen because of her gasping of air that just became worsen from 10 pm, I saw Kamui leaning against the wall beside the door outside her room. "I hate him, and it pained me to admit it, but I know that he is the one who deserve to be by her side in her last moment."

This is it. I know that at this moment, Kagura would soon leave this world. I want to yell at him, reject every word he said. He didn't know it. He didn't stood by her side in her most needed time. I was. I'm her best friend. I was there in her happiest and even her saddest moment. This time won't be different. Slowly, I began to open the door, just a little to let me saw what happened inside the room.

Yes. I was there in her happiest moment. I was there in her saddest moment.

I was there when I saw how Okita held her hand while she's gasping of air. There's silent in the room, not the awkward silent, but a beautiful silent rung out the entire room. Only her gasping could be heard in the silent room. It felt ethereal even though the room was in dim light, and I could only stood there, swore that it was the most beautiful thing I could seen in 16 year of my life.

I was there in her last moment, when she release her last breath. Okita kept holding her hand for a moment until he suddenly release it, which I guess because of her hand turning cold, seeing how her lips began to turn bluish due to cyanosis. Slowly he put her hand to her chest, and slowly he turn his head leaning to her forehead. "Good night, Kagura." He kissed her forehead slowly and whisper it with such a raspy voice, tears flowed freely and splattered to her forehead.

I quickly closed the door and ran away from there when I noticed that Okita began to stood up. As I ran to my apartment, I couldn't forgot about the scene I just saw. Every moment played like a movie in my mind. The hand, the last breath, the kiss, the tears, everything played continuously in my head.

As I stood across my apartment, I saw the Forget-Me-Not withered in the sidewalk.

Dead

For the first time in my 16 year, I let my tears fall down to the ground.

88888888

Two season has past without Kagura by my side. Her funeral was beautiful, but I still thought that night was the most beautiful of all. Every weekend I went to her grave, not forgetting a box of sukonbu in my hand. I also put some doughnut in it and I ate one while talking about what happened this week. Sakura petal flew around, making this cemetery even more beautiful than it should be. The atmosphere just seems perfect for talking to a long time best friend.

Kagura is the best thing that happened in my entire life. She's the first person ever to became my first friend, not afraid of who I am. She stood by me, not giving up on me in every situation. She's inspired me and many people around her with her infectious smile. I swore I'll never forgot her, and I know that she lived in my and everyone's heart.

On my way home I saw a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots bloom beautifully in the sidewalk.


End file.
